Helping Bella
by HeartAndSoulxx
Summary: We all know in "Breaking Dawn" that Bella ran to Rosalie. In this story though, she runs to Esme. One reason why I am doing this story is because Esme is the only one in the family that had been a mother. No hate towards Rosalie, but she wanted to be a mother, but sadly, that didn't happen. Read and Review.


Hey Guys! So this is the rewrite to "Helping Bella." Yes, even though I didn't finish it, I decided to rewrite more of the first chapter because I think the first time, it sucked! ^.^ So, this is the rewrite. I also cut out the scene with Rosalie, but don't worry, it'll be in the next chapter! Speaking of rewrites, when I finish this story, I will rewrite my "Lizter" story too! Just for those that loved that one.**  
**

**DISCLAIMER: ****I don't own The Twilight Saga nor the characters. Stephenie Meyer does, but I own the plot, I think.**

Special thanks to EsmeAliceRose for being my beta.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

_"Morte," _Kaure said with fear in her voice.

Fear suddenly appeared on my face since I already knew what it meant, death, since I just discovered I was pregnant. As she walked away, Edward stood there frozen until I started to walk to the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" He asked me.

"To the bathroom, I have to brush my teeth again." I replied back. Edward nodded and grabbed my toothbrush out of my bag since he was already packing for our trip home back to Forks. As he went to the bedroom to pack the rest of our things, I walked into the bathroom and brushed my teeth, deep in thought. Carlisle, my father-in-law along with Edward wanted this baby, this child that he and I created, killed. I was more in disbelief that Edward had called our baby a "Thing," though.

After rinsing her mouth, I walked back and handed my toothbrush back to him. He grabbed some of our bags and looked at me, walking out of the room as I followed.

"I'll put all of our bags on the boat."

"Edward?"

He turned back. "Yes?"

I hesitated, unable to find my voice and trying to find a way to get a few seconds alone. "Umm, can you pack me some food? You know, in case I get hungry." I asked curiously. His face softened as he smiled and nodded. As he walked away, I looked at the counter and spotted his phone. Surprised that Edward forgot his phone, I grabbed it and dialed Rosalie's phone number. I wasn't sure if she knew about my pregnancy, but I needed her help. Sure we had our rough start, due to the fact that I wanted to throw away my human life to be immortal and to be with Edward forever. Rosalie had told me while I was sleeping over at the Cullens' one night that she would do anything to be human again, to be married and have a family of her own.

After a few rings, I was sent straight to voicemail. I hung up and sighed, '_maybe she's busy._' I thought to myself. Making sure that Edward was still outside, I looked out to the ocean and saw him still putting our bags in the boat. I looked at the phone, and searched for Esme's phone number. I suddenly remembered her telling me how she became a vampire saying that she jumped off a cliff after her son died. As I dialed her number, I stood by the counter putting the phone by my ear, hoping and waiting for an answer.

**Esme's POV (During the conversation between Carlisle and Edward)**

I was walking back to the house, after doing more touches on the cottage that I've been working on for Edward and Bella. At last our family was finally complete. After all of my years of immortality, spending it with Carlisle and our children, Edward was the only one without a mate. But everything changed when Bella came into our lives. I watched my first and youngest son go from feeling lonely to being happy, after he found the love of his life.

As I entered the main house, I felt tension. Alice looked at me with fear on her face. I heard Carlisle upstairs talking to Edward on the phone, according to my vampire hearing. I stood in place, in wonder, trying to guess what was wrong. I knew that it was about Bella. A few weeks ago, we sent Bella and Edward on their honeymoon on Isle Esme, a gift Carlisle gave me when we got married years ago. I walked upstairs and down the hall to the study as I heard my husband tell my son that they'll get rid of it. Get rid of what? I got closer when I saw Carlisle hang up the phone.

"Carlisle, love?" I asked as I entered his study. He looked at me with concern. "What's wrong?"

"Esme, I don't know how to tell you this, and I don't know how it was possible, but," he said and paused for a bit while he started up again, "Bella's pregnant."

I stood there, staring at him in shock. Suddenly, I felt jealous that my daughter-in-law was expecting a baby. It wasn't fair, plus I didn't think it was possible for a vampire to get a human pregnant. I, then realized that when Carlisle said "get rid of it," they were talking about the baby. I looked at my husband with anger.

"That's what you two were talking about! You want to get rid of the baby?" I said shaking my head.

He looked at me and sighed. "Honey, we don't know what it is, a human or a vampire, a monster... it will kill Bella."

"I don't care, this is a living, breathing creature that was created by BOTH Edward and Bella. Have you even considered Bella in this? Have you thought about what she thinks about this? I know for a fact that she won't give up that baby."

"But..."

"Carlisle, no buts. Bella won't give up this child. You and Edward don't understand how a baby and its mother bonds even when she's pregnant. This is Bella's choice." I said confronting him. A minute later, I felt guilty but what I told him was true. When I was an human and pregnant, I had a special bond with my son.

He sighed. I turned and exited the study when the phone that was in my pocket rang. I grabbed my phone out and saw that it was Edward calling. I sighed and pressed talk, answering the call.

"What do you want, Edward?" I asked with a stern voice.

"Esme, sorry it's not Edward, it's Bella." My daughter-in-law replied quietly. "I need your help."

Oh, sorry Bella. And I heard. Sweetheart, are you and Edward coming home today?"

"Yeah, we are. This evening, we'll be home."

"Okay. I promise you, I will help you Bella. I'll see you later?" I asked her.

"I'll see you later. Thanks Esme, bye."

"Bye," I replied to her and hung up. Even though I knew that this will cause tension within our family, I was going to help Bella, in any way that is possible. She was family now, and I supported her choice to keep her baby, no matter what.

* * *

What did you think? You know what to do, review! :3


End file.
